writers_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Chargeless - by Andrew Myerson (Aeriel Willow)
Prologue The world was plunged into darkness. In the chaos that ensued, many people were murdered. There were so few people that survived. The human race had lost all hope of a bright future; but, out of the darkness a piercing light shattered the dark cloud that shrouded the world in eternal night. He travelled the world rescuing people from the monsters that came from the darkness, banishing them back to where they had come from. When people first saw this person they had expected a young man in his early twenties, with a well-built figure. They were slightly disappointed when they saw their saviour. It was a small boy of no more than 15 years old; but still people followed him. He gathered the remaining population in the country that was called America at the time of the fall. He ruled there, setting the law, choosing his advisors carefully; so that when he died we would have a safe and suitable future. Chapter 1 “So that is the history of our saviour, King Crystoll; any questions?” Asked the teacher. No body put their hand up. The bell rang. “Oh, that’s the end of class! Off you go for break!” The teacher ended the class by making the blinds go up into their slot in the ceiling. We all got up and left. I decide to just sit under the tree and read; no one here likes me. My parents pretend to love me, but I can tell that I’m a disappointment to them. Coming home every day with cuts and bruises; I once came home with a broken arm! We don’t really have a medical system here, everyone knows how to heal to some extent; but if you want to be a healer you can go on to learn more advanced techniques. It is always encouraged to experiment. “Hey loser! We’ve decided to break your legs this time! Good luck getting home, Blank!” Blank is the name I’ve been given by the people here at school, it references to the fact I don’t have an aura. The bullies create their energy constructs and attack my legs. After a few moments I hear the familiar SNAP of breaking bones. Happy with their work, the bullies walk away; the last one spits on me. I sit groaning there for what felt like hours. Eventually a teacher finds me. I’m lucky enough that it’s one of the healers that works at the school. The teacher heals my legs and walks off without saying a word; I’ve been beaten up enough times that I know exactly what they are going to say, so they never talk to me. I walk back into the school and clean up the mud. Chapter 2 I’m walking home in the heavy rain, getting soaked; as usual. People walking past; bending the air to their will so it created an umbrella, to keep them dry. How I loathe myself. ''I’m such a disappointment; ''I think to myself, as I walk in the door. I hang my sodden coat on a peg in the house entrance. I start to walk up the stairs to my room when a voice comes out of the sitting room, “Honey, could you come in here for a second?” I put my bag down on the small flight of stairs, and go into the sitting room. As I go through the arch way that leads to into the room, I see someone sitting there with mum and dad. “Hello Hunter, my name is Dr Pamela Watson, but you can call me Pamela if you would like.” The woman says as she walks over and shakes my hand, her hands are silky smooth and the pad of skin below her thumb was easily squished. I knew what she was like because of a book I had found one time when I was exploring the old ruined part of the city. “Hello… Pamela…” I reply cautiously. “Now, do you know why I am here?” She asks me; I shake my head. “Your parents sent a letter a while ago to the lab that I work at, telling us about you. Of course, it took a while to get to reading it. Not that it really matters. My colleagues and I would like to run some tests. All that we need is for you to agree to come back with me. Your parents have said that this is alright.” My parents nod as she says this. “You’re a very odd case you see, never has a case like yours has ever been reported. All we will be doing is a few tests; you will get to sleep in a private room, excellent food, money for your service and we will only conduct tests with you saying it is ok. That seems fair?” Her colleagues must really want to run tests on me for all that. It does seem like a very good package deal for a few months of sitting in a room and running around a little bit. “Sure, I’ll go with you.” I reply. Pamela beams in excitement, “Go pack some clothes and your other things. You’ll be gone a few months but you’ll want to be comfortable.” I go up to my room and put some clothes in a bag; along with my laptop. I grab a box and put my one gaming console in it, along with my slightly too large of a collection of games. I take my things downstairs to find my mum and dad waiting for me. “Honey, we’ll miss you….” Mum starts crying. Dad kneels down and whispers to me, “Remember, son. We’re proud of you; even if you have no power. We couldn’t wish for a more unique son.” Dad slips something in my pocket, it feels like a stone; perhaps money in case something happens or just something to bring me luck. It doesn’t matter, father’s words stick in my mind as I walk out of the house and get into the smart sports vehicle. I put my things on the small back seat and jump in the front with Pamela, grabbing the small hand held bag with a few of my things in it that I might want on the drive. “Are you ready, Hunter? You’ll be gone for some time, are you sure you don’t want to go back and say bye one last time?” I turn to Pamela and look at her; she obviously gets the message and starts driving. Category:Fiction Category:Original